


Comatose

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Love Songs For The Lost [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Rescue, Slash, Songfic, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: “…I never thought that the nightmare would end…”“No nightmare lasts forever.”





	Comatose

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...warning time. Mentions of child abuse and fluffy slash love between to teenage males--nothing graphic. Thank you.  
> Oh...and this is a songfic--song is "Comatose" by Skillet and the song belongs to the members of the band and the songwriter; I just borrowed it for inspiration for this piece.

_I hate feeling like this;  
I’m so tired of trying to fight this;  
I’m asleep and all I dream of is waking to you!_  
= = =

Slowly the red-haired fifteen-year-old stumbled down the sidewalk and away from the apartment building--away from his personal Hell; he clutched one hand to his battered ribs, using the other hand to try to find his way since his eyes were useless--one was swollen shut while the other was closed to keep the blood from his head wound from getting to his eye. Finally, his body could go no more--the last of his will breaking--and he collapsed on to his knees inside of an alleyway, several tears slipping free from his closed eyes--the shimmering, crystalline droplets clearing away some of the blood from under his eye. He carefully brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to regain some semblance of control over himself but finding it easier to just break down and sob; no matter how tough he acted, he knew that he was at his wits end…all he could do now was hope for the one he loved to save him.

= = =  
 _Tell me that you will listen;  
Your touch is what I’m missing;  
And the more I hide I realize I’m slowly losing you!_  
= = =

Several hours later, he awoke in a bed that had become all too familiar as of late; a quick glance around the room only told him what he already knew and he slowly tried to pull himself up--trying to ignore the pain in his battered body. A small cough from the door made him turn his one-eyed gaze to the elder teen whose bed he was in.

“Isaac…”

“You should lie back down, Will.” Was all the raven-haired sixteen-year-old said as he walked over to his bed and his best friend.

Slowly, Will did as he was told, fighting the urge to scratch at the bandages that were encircling his abdomen and ribs or any of the other bandages protecting the fresh wounds on his body; timidly, he raised a lightly tanned hand to touch the bandages over his blackened eye and forehead, but his hand was stopped by Isaac’s own dark one.

“Will…”

= = =  
 _Comatose…  
I’ll never wake up without an overdose…of you!  
I don’t wanna live--I don’t wanna breathe ‘less I feel you next to me!  
You take the pain I feel--wakin’ up to you never felt so real!  
I don’t wanna sleep--I don’t wanna dream ‘cause my dreams don’t comfort me!  
The way you make me feel…wakin’ up to you never felt so real!_  
= = =

Will looked away, closing his emerald-hued eye; he didn’t want to discuss this again…not with Isaac and definitely not like this. Isaac, however, would not let the redhead ignore the growing problem; the fifteen-year-old’s father beat him near to death whether the man was drunk or sober…and, eventually, he would take it too far...and Isaac didn’t want to ever see “too far”.

“Will, you need to get out of there for good.”

“Where can I go? Mom doesn’t want me…that’s why she left me with Dad--”

“If she abandoned you to that monster then she’s not your mother, Will--and that son of a bitch is not your father if he keeps doing this to you!” Isaac cut in, his usual calm and collected personality gone as he fed in to the long-repressed anger; he couldn’t just keep picking up the pieces just to keep letting Will keep going back to that man.

Will flinched, spooked by the anger in Isaac’s voice--Isaac never yelled like that...and especially not at him. For a second, Will had a flashback to last night…to his father’s drunken yelling and the nightly beating--the memories cut into him and he couldn’t stop the fresh tears that streaked down his face. Within seconds of the new onslaught of tears, Will felt himself being pulled up and into Isaac’s arms--and he let himself sob into his best friend’s chest, soaking the elder teen’s black sweater. Isaac just held Will, stroking one hand up and down his friend’s bruised back while keeping his other arm wrapped around the slightly smaller teen’s body.

= = =  
 _I hate living without you;  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you;  
But, my demons lay in waiting, tempting me away!_  
= = =

When the tears finally stopped, Will drew back and looked at Isaac, emerald green meeting hard chocolate brown; the redhead shook slightly, keeping his body pressed close to the elder teen--raising one hand and stroking his fingertips down the firm line of Isaac’s jaw, his lightly tanned skin contrasting starkly to Isaac’s own chocolate-hued flesh.

“I’m scared…” Will whispered, lying his head back on Isaac’s broad chest and fisting both of his hands into the rough material of the sixteen-year-old’s sweater as Isaac just held him. Isaac looked down at the battered fifteen-year-old in his arms--wanting nothing more than to be able to take away all of Will’s pain somehow; he wanted Will to be happy and safe. With a nod, Isaac slid a hand up, cupping Will’s unbruised cheek and tilting his head up so that he could see his friend’s face clearly.

“I’ll take away all of the pain.” Was all that Isaac said before he sealed his lips with the redhead’s own, tenderly running his tongue over the scabbed-over split on Will’s lower lip. A soft moan passed the younger teen’s lips when Isaac slid his tongue into the redhead’s mouth. When they parted from the kiss, Isaac leaned in and placed soft kisses along the redhead’s cheek and jaw, trying to soothe Will.

= = =  
 _Oh, how I adore you!  
Oh, how I thirst for you!  
Oh, how I need you!_  
= = =

“You can stay here with me; Grandma will let you.” 

Will laid his head on Isaac’s chest and sobbed, realizing at long last that his nightmare had finally come to an end; the tears stung his eyes, but he couldn’t stop them. Isaac held Will close, humming softly; he bowed his head, letting his long, black, pencil-thin dreadlocks brush against Will’s own fiery mane.

= = =  
 _Comatose…  
I’ll never wake up without an overdose…of you!  
I don’t wanna live--I don’t wanna breathe ‘less I feel you next to me!  
You take the pain I feel--wakin’ up to you never felt so real!  
I don’t wanna sleep--I don’t wanna dream ‘cause my dreams don’t comfort me!  
The way you make me feel…wakin’ up to you never felt so real!_  
= = =

“You’re safe with me, Will. He’ll never touch you again.”

“…I never thought I’d wake up.” Will whispered into Isaac’s chest between sobs, his body shaking but held firmly by the elder teen. “…I never thought that the nightmare would end…”

Isaac said nothing as he tilted Will’s head up once more and kissed the redhead again, pouring all of the love he felt for the fifteen-year-old into the simple act; Will pressed himself close to Isaac, tears trickling down his cheek; when they broke apart once more, Will whimpered softly; Isaac gazed down at Will, speaking gently to the broken teen in his arms.

“No nightmare lasts forever.”

= = =  
 _Breathing life--Waking up!  
My eyes…open up!_  
= = =

With all the care one would use with handling a porcelain doll, Isaac laid Will back onto the bed--pulling the blankets back over the redhead’s battered form; he brushed a hand through Will’s ungelled locks, moving the fire-hued tresses away from the fifteen-year-old’s face. Will carefully shifted himself beneath the blankets, trying to find a spot to lie that would be the least painful; within minutes, he had passed out once more…but this time, he wasn’t haunted by his memory.

Once Isaac was certain that the redhead was sound asleep, he stood up and walked across the room towards his desk. He snatched his cellphone up from its charger before turning to look at the sleeping teen one more time; with a nod, he turned his gaze back to the phone and dialed the number. A light, familiar voice came over the line and Isaac took a deep breath before he spoke--his tone low and laced with malice and anger.

“Kris, I have a ‘proposition’ for you--”

= = =  
 _Comatose…  
I’ll never wake up without an overdose…of you!  
I don’t wanna live--I don’t wanna breathe ‘less I feel you next to me!  
You take the pain I feel--wakin’ up to you never felt so real!  
I don’t wanna sleep--I don’t wanna dream ‘cause my dreams don’t comfort me!  
The way you make me feel…wakin’ up to you never felt so real!_  
= = =

When Will woke, he found himself wrapped in a pair of strong arms and his head resting on a familiar, broad chest; a quick glance upwards told him that the one holding him was Isaac; with a weak smile, the redhead curled in closer to the ravenette, seeking the warmth and protection the sixteen-year-old offered. 

Isaac opened his eyes, looking down at the redhead who was dozing off once more; just as he was about to let himself doze off, his phone rang; he lifted the cellphone, an almost unholy light appearing in his eyes at the words that came through the phone; with a nod, Isaac closed the phone and shoved it into his pocket before pulling Will close to him.

“He will never hurt you again.” Was all Isaac whispered before letting himself fall asleep with the younger teenager, unaware that Will had been awake and heard the phone conversation as well as Isaac’s own words; with a weak smile, Will leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Isaac’s lips before curling up against the elder teen once more.

“Thank you…for waking me up…thank you for saving me.”

= = =  
 _Oh, how I adore you!_  
(Wakin’ up to you never felt so real!)  
Oh, how I thirst for you!  
(Wakin’ up to you never felt so real!)  
Oh, how I adore you!  
The way you make me feel…wakin’ up to you never felt so real!

***FIN***


End file.
